Aetherium Forge
The Aetherium Forge is a location in . It is beneath the Ruins of Bthalft and can only be accessed after combining all four Aetherium Shards into the Aetherium Crest. History The Aetherium Forge was created by the Dwemer and can use the crystal material Aetherium to create unique magical artifacts.''The Aetherium Wars''Events of "Lost to the Ages" According to Katria, the Forge and its surroundings are at least 4,000 years old—ancient even by Dwemer standards.Dialogue with Katria Quests During the quest "Lost to the Ages," the Dragonborn arrives here and can make an Aetherial Shield, Aetherial Crown, or Aetherial Staff. Enemies *Dwarven Spiders *Dwarven Spheres *The unique Dwarven Centurion, The Forgemaster Trivia *The Adept-level locked chest half buried in the plaza is the only container that resets every few days. *The lava deals two types of damage: **Massive Fire Damage: 150 points for 1 second **Lingering Fire Damage: 15 points for 4 seconds Bugs * If swimming through the lava, either using the Become Ethereal shout or items/potions of Resist Fire, vision will disappear entirely, replaced by a blurred vision of glowing, burning orange, making navigation difficult. * If Marcurio is a follower, he may become invisible after opening both doors that lead from the side storage rooms to the main forge area. This bug will stretch to all saves within the Aetherium Forge zone. To fix this, save current state, load a previous save in a different area zone in which Marcurio is a follower, then load the current save. Marcurio should be visible. If not, repeat with older saves. * Sometimes, upon leaving the area and entering Skyrim, the game will spawn the Dragonborn high up in the air, leaving them to fall to their death. To fix this, save before exiting until it spawns the Dragonborn close enough to the ground to survive. * Spawning the Aetherium Crest via console commands will result in the quest objective not carrying on. The Aetherium Forge will allow one to create the selected item, but Katria's conversation with the Dragonborn cannot take place. There are two ways to fix this: ** Re-load from the time one entered the room with the Aetherium Forge and try again without the spawned item in the inventory (includes the item from the Editor Smoke Test Cell). ** Another way to pass this glitch is to use the console command: setstage DLC1LD_Bthalft 90 * One may be unable to forge the Aetherial Crown and will receive the message that two flawless sapphires are still needed, even if they are in the inventory. This is caused by having an incomplete miscellaneous quest that requires the Dragonborn to find a flawless sapphire, such as the quest given by Madesi in Riften or a Heist job from the Thieves Guild. The quest sets the flawless sapphires as quest items, preventing them from being removed from the inventory and forged into the crown. ** To fix this, run the console command player.removeitem 00068523 #, where # is the number of flawless sapphires in the inventory. Then, add two of them back using the console command player.additem 00068523 2. Once this is done, the crown can now be forged. Appearances * de:Aetheriumschmiede es:Forja de aeterio ru:Кузница этерия (локация) fr:La Forge d'Aetherium Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins